


The Weight of Fingers

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln's feelings, standing at the fence at Sona. (Post 3x01.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Fingers

When they were kids, Lincoln remembers the weight of Michael’s hand in his being too heavy.

Walking to the hospital to visit their mother, or later, when small fingers would clutch at bigger ones as they were escorted into Foster homes. When they’d slept at night, Michael never let go of Lincoln. The morning would come with a hand pressed desperately into his palm, and he’d wonder how Michael managed to hang on when both of them were in different positions than when they fell asleep.

He’d been too young then to realize Michael just needed the contact; he hadn’t expected anything from it. He wasn’t looking for answers, he just wanted his brother with him.

Lincoln had spent years getting that feeling off his hand, off his heart.

Standing by the fence at Sona, feeling the all-too-brief brush of his little brother’s fingers against his own as he offers money through the chain-link, he knows he’ll do anything to feel that weight again. He’d willingly take it all, for however long he has to, _forever_ , if it means he can again feel the weight of his brother’s hand in his.

Trusting, _knowing_ he’s there.

And he ain’t ever leaving.


End file.
